


倘若夜樱于深渊绽放（上）

by dragonback



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonback/pseuds/dragonback
Summary: 从一百岁以后就没数过自己年龄的吸血鬼葛葉遇到了一个十三岁的人类。从此开始，连他自己也没有察觉地，他的时间开始缓慢地伴随叶的时间流转。年龄操作。





	倘若夜樱于深渊绽放（上）

他听见那女孩说：“请你。我请求你。让我带他走吧。”她健康的皮肤散发着人类独有的热气，黑发散散地拢在脑后，侧颈挂着的汗珠里反射着室内灯耀眼的光。这一切都让她的面庞显得年轻、富有生气而恳切。在这一刻，葛葉不可思议地具有了时间的概念，这还是他百岁生日以来的第一次。  
他想起叶举着一双毛绒拖鞋站在月光下的样子。他细弱的手臂几乎如玉器般从两侧微微透出光芒，耳朵也薄得透着淡白的光，发梢轻飘飘地拂过其上。看起来完全就是个脆弱的小鬼。可能十三四岁的年龄，看起来像只有十岁。可他柔和的表情里有一种令人不得不定睛注视的东西。那是人类与生俱来的罪孽与美感，是悄然浮动在柔嫩晚樱四周的危险之物。  
十四年。  
葛葉没有计算过时间，可是却从本能里唤醒了这样的概念。  
已经过去了十四年。

他走进去的时候，那对男女正纠缠在一起。雾一般漆黑的发从女的肩头撒下，覆盖在她薄而染着红晕的皮肤上，一直盖到她嶙峋的脊椎尾端。再往下，是被含进她身体的黑暗，随着女人身体的抬高而不舍地被向上吸引，接着她坐下，痛苦而又兴奋地颤抖着叫出声来。  
同她比起来，男人显得更加惬意。他阖着眼，随波逐流地哼哼着，手掐在女人的腰间，匀称的双腿微蜷着搭在木质地板上。同大多男人一样，他对她短促而高昂的尖叫十分受用，以至于摆出一副慨然的姿态，不驯地挺着腰胯，刻意给她制造麻烦。  
他们大概又来回了数十次，直到女性发出一声长长的，哀哭似的叫唤，双手撑在他的腹部，全身温顺地发着抖。男的感到大腿上一阵温润和黏稠，揶揄地吹了声口哨，手上揽得更紧了一些。可她接着还在发抖，瘦削的身体像风中的小松树一般簌簌抖动。大块温暖的东西掉在他的身上、腿上，流过他宣誓主权的大手，把五个指头黏连在一起。  
在最后回想起来，他可能会希望自己从没睁眼看过那举止古怪的性伴侣。在睁眼的瞬间男人就几乎要跳起来了，但没能那么做。他的双腿麻痹而冰冷，小腹紧缩，脸上的表情像只被痛打的狗。而他的女伴——她脸上还带着微痛的喜悦，脖颈几乎呈九十度歪向一边，轻轻枕在肩窝上，看起来平静又美丽。小溪般的血流淌过她的胸膛，又流入腹间深深的黑洞里。从胃部到下腹，本该在那里的白皙肌肤和器官都垂向了外头，蜿蜒在男人一阵紧似一阵的小腹上。  
在这幅恬静而诡异的版画上，最为慑人的就是贴在她颈边的那双红色眼睛。它们的颜色猩红得像灌入高脚杯的葡萄酒，还漾着迷幻醉人的波纹。它们的主人，那只不知其名的造物更是惊人地美。它苍白修长的指爪还按在女性的侧腹，翩跹的月芒从白发的一边摆荡到另一边，一闪而没入发丝。但只要把视线移到它身上，就不免先被吸入那对鲜红的漩涡。那双眼睛不似人类，而像郊狼或蝙蝠或什么东西。在它里面只能读到近乎狂暴的迷乱。  
说起这个，葛葉发誓，他也没想对那男的做什么。倒不是说他也有一套吸血鬼美学之类的，只是他甚至没想过走进这间屋子。这只是一次意外的暴走，就像葛葉没数自己的年纪一样，当然也不可能细数自己到底靠垃圾食品和多糖饮料度过了多少时间，也就是多长时间没有过正经进食。过度贫血，路过人类的房屋，被声音吸引。自然而然。  
总之等他清醒过来，那男人的半个头也不见了。屋里到处弥漫着血腥味，墙壁上绽开着硕大的暗红色花朵，仿佛千代纸上还未镶边完工的纹样。  
理所当然地，吸血鬼并未对两具尸体感到愧疚，连惋惜也没有。就算给人添了麻烦、甚至招致了谁死亡，他也一向不担责任。所以他只是耸了耸肩，甩掉指尖的血液，站起来往冰箱的方向走过去，希望这家人能在厨房里囤些超市卖完的草莓牛奶。  
就是这时候。就是这种饱饱就餐后、正在找饭后甜点的情况下。任谁在这种悠然的时刻迎面撞上黑暗里两盏反射着月光的瞳孔，都会被吓得像猫一般跳起来。葛葉事后把这归于“你这家伙干嘛站在角落里啊”的问题，绝不是因为自己胆子小。  
那孩子就站在房门口。神色安然，怀里松松地环着柔软的抱偶，只有灰蓝色的瞳孔里漾着淡淡光泽。但要是说这么小的孩子目睹房间里的血腥一幕时没有动弹、没有尖叫，似乎也不符合常识。  
葛葉无言地瞪着他。对方就在吸血鬼近乎拷问的视线下举起了手里拎着的、可爱得过分的粉色毛绒拖鞋，和他自己脚上的那双似乎是同一款式。  
“赤脚看起来挺冷的，要换室内鞋吗？”  
“……”  
杀人犯先生重重地“哈？”了一声。

十三岁的时候，叶在学校的监护人由“患有轻度白化症的远方表兄”替代。  
葛葉觉得他肯定使用了精神控制术或者别的什么，反正就是人类巫师的那套，说服自己杀了人家母亲就要承担起监护人的责任。  
“不然我周末就没法坐家人的车出去玩，要拿给家长签字的成绩单也会变得很麻烦。”棕发少年楚楚可怜地说，一只手捏着猫抱偶的爪子。“尸体被发现的话，我说不定还会被当成少年犯，出狱后就是二十多岁的青年男人了哦。”  
“哈——？不关我事吧。”  
“人类是很脆弱的，真的入狱的话，我说不定会早死的……”说着配以一阵剧烈的咳嗽。叶原本就看起来轻飘飘的，咳起来更像随时要倒下了一样。  
“……”葛葉的气势弱了下去，“但是我不会开车。”  
“那周末就换个目标，窝在家里打游戏吧。”  
“也没有钱——”  
“我弄得到的哦。”叶笑得眉眼弯弯，“甜品啊饮料什么的，你想要多少就可以喝多少喔？”  
“……”再次一阵沉默。不过吸血鬼肉眼可见地犹豫起来了。  
“啊，还是说，”叶歪过头，把衬衫的领子在一边肩膀上扯开。“想要血吗？”  
回应他的是一声巨响。葛葉瞬间从自己的椅子上扑了过来，几乎粗暴地把衣领提了回去。他猝然凑近的面颊上还残留着猎食者的危险表情，但扑上尖尖耳廓的红晕让吸血鬼看起来柔和又紧张。  
“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”  
被连环怒吼的叶睁大了眼睛回视葛葉，甚至没有发出疑问。  
“绝对不要。”葛葉咬着牙一字一字地说说，“从刚才就注意到了……我好像挺讨厌你这家伙的血的！！”  
一阵简短的沉默。  
然后叶“噗”地一声笑了出来，越笑越大声，不得不抬手抹去眼角的泪水。然后他用喘着气的轻声、仍然带着笑意回答，“那请多关照，葛葉君。”  
叶没有告诉葛葉的是，自己并不是死掉的那位女性的孩子。甚至说两者有社会关系都太超过了。不过他很清楚屋子里的设施。冰箱的位置、里面的东西，客厅里软得让人直想埋进去的玩偶，都特地了解过。如果葛葉没有闯进来的话，今晚入室行凶的就会是他自己吧。不过这些他都不会对被小小愧疚感拴住了的吸血鬼说出口。  
而且恋爱故事不会以杀掉对方的母亲为开头吧？会吗？叶弯着眼睛想，要真是那样，看在那么可爱的份上，就也原谅葛葉吧。


End file.
